The Vampire Diaries after Damon dies
by Lidyabu
Summary: After Damon dies before season six the unraveling and gathering of lives. You will ship; STELENA, KLAROLINE, STYLER (new couple), DELENA, MANDREA (new couple), JONNIE, JERELLA (new couple) etc. PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR 3 COMPLIMENTS!


-ELENA-

"Elena." I hear him enter the room. I turn my head still lying down on my back in shock and in denial. I look him in the eye; he is also covered in tears. I run and hug him only to start crying all over again. "Stefan. I can't believe he's gone. Damon's gone." I shove my head deeper into his body. I feel safer than I usually do; Stefan has always comforted and made me feel safe no matter what the circumstance. Despite my despair and sorrow of loosing Damon, I still have something special with Stefan. "I'm so sorry Stefan, (I take a deep breath) this is all my fault." I say with my arms around him, gripping him tightly. "Don't. Elena, don't pin this on your self. How could it be your fault? Someone should have been there with Liv." He says to me with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I should have found a way to get him to Bonnie faster." He slowly grabs me by my shoulders with both his hands and looks me in the eyes with such a broken expression on his face. "I'm his brother _I_ should have waited for him." He sheds a tear. I know that Damon's dead but Bonnie? She spent her last moments on earth feeling pain and she didn't even get thanked. "You helped bonnie stand up worried she would die and I can't thank you enough for helping her up. Stefan honestly, you went through her by mistake and I couldn't be happier that you made it through." I look behind my self to brace my self and stop my self from crying once again. "I lost Damon and Bonnie, I can't imagine loosing you too. Stefan I need you by my side and I want to be there by your side but you can't turn it off. Ok? You can't turn your switch off and leave me." I stopped my self and braced my self and looked at him seriously. He bit his lip and shed some tears. I kept looking at him. I wasn't planning to stop. "Elena, I have had one person with me for more than a century and I just-" He stopped talking and I could tell he was holding his breath. His eyes were shining like stars from how full of tears they were. I realized something at that moment. I still loved him, I always knew that but it was strangely stronger than ever. Much _much _stronger. And before I realized how stupid it was it slipped my mouth. "I'm inlove with you Stefan." It just came out. I'm in love him. I loved him. I always will love him. "Elena, think this all through. You love Damon, we both need time to grief. You're just hurting, I am too and I'm not sure I can handle this pain. If you want to help me you will let me turn it off because I can't handle all of this." I stopped my self because I realized his pain, I could see it. "You're right Stefan. You _are_ in so much pain, I'm sorry. All things aside becoming a ripper is not the answer." He looks at me and his tear full eyes can't hold any more tears and they overflow. His face is once more covered in tears.

-CAROLİNE-

I just watched Bonnie die. I will never be ok again. I can't be, if I am ok again it won't be right. Tyler is by my side. He never had much of a connection to Damon or Bonnie. Just me Caroline, Elena, Matt and Jeremy, I guess also Stefan. Damon might have been a complete and utter bastard at times but he was nice to have around. "Tyler?" I ask as he walks toward the bench that I was comforting Stefan a couple minutes ago. "Look Car, I know you're going through really bad stuff and I want to help but-" I interrupt him and he sits next to me, "But what? Tyler, but what?" He takes a gulp. "Caroline, I still love you". I'm in shock. I just lost my best friend and he tells me now? Why? "Tyler, be honest with me, why are you saying this _now_ of all times?" I don't want to be suspicious of him. I still love him too but I also think I love Stefan. "Why now Tyler? Why not before?" he answers looking at me right in the eyes, "I was mad about you sleeping with Klaus and thought it was better as friends but I can't help it. I still love you." I didn't know what to say but I know that I am not a hypocrite so since I always judged Elena for stringing both Damon and Stefan along I have to tell him the truth. "I think I'm falling for Stefan." I saw his face expression shift from happy to confused, "Fine. I can't say I understand but first who is next to _you_ comforting you and where is he? Caroline don't act for one second that you think Stefan will ever love any one more than he loves Elena. However strong he feels something for you he feels two times that for Elena. I am going to be here for you,_ as a friend_ but don't expect more because it seems like you don't want it." I realized he was mad and I felt guilty but I couldn't help myself from liking Stefan. He's so sweet and still has a side that he is weak on and needs help. "Tyler, please don't hate me" I say, "don't worry I can't." he answers. Right after I hear his answer I regret telling him my feelings for Stefan. "I just lost Bonnie and Damon. I'm confused, it's probably nothing just the Elena in me talking." I say hoping he'll agree. "Well what can you expect after more than two years of watching Elena change her mind _constantly_ and being completely and utterly destructive." He says, the opposite of what I wanted him to say. I place my two palms over my eyes and rest my head on my hands. I start to cry, without Bonnie whom can I tell about liking Stefan? I can't tell Elena, Matt, Jeremy or _Stefan_. I miss her, I even miss Damon. Where did they go? The other side is officially gone. I can't help my self but cry. I've never turned it off, and I want to just for the help and the lessening of the pain but after everything I watched Stefan and Elena go through, I just can't.

-MATT-

Jeremy's next to me, he's weeping. I can't help but wonder if we will ever come back to normal. When Vikki "left" I thought everything was over, and I feel horrible for Stefan. He just lost his brother. I can't believe Bonnie's gone. "Jer-, you ok? I know you loved her, man." I say wanting him to talk, all he's been doing is cry, I understand he's hurt but Jeremy, Tyler and I are the only people who can help the others not turn their feelings off. "Jeremy, I miss her to, hell, I'm even going to miss Damon. But we need to help them. You need to help Elena, we can stop them from turning it all off. You have to help me. Come on Jer." I wait for his answer and I nudge him, he's soaked. "Would you rather have lost Elena too? Because if you don't help me you might still loose her." He looks at me and says

" Lets go."

-JEREMY-

She's gone, she didn't even tell me she would go. That's at least what I would expect. Her being dead is one thing but she completely abandoned me, all I wanted was a proper goodbye. I say to Matt "Lets go" he's been telling me how we are the ones who can save our vampire friends. Thing is the only vampire I care about enough to drop everything for is Elena. I could see ghosts but only the ones on the other side, now there is no other side. Matt helps me up " Thanks" I mumble quietly. I'm back to the old me from when my parents died. But this time I have someone who needs me. "We have to find Elena, I'm less worried about her turning it all off than I am of her killing her self" I say to Matt while walking/ running to his car. "Ok, Jer but she's probably with Stefan or at your house. You check your house I'll check the Salvatore's house." He says to me. "Ok we meet back here in an hour with whom ever we find, if they refuse to come tell them to stay exactly where they are." I say back to him and we part I check my house I don't find them so I go to the burnt down ashes of mystic grill, next I go to the old Lockwood property than Bonnie's house. I check many other places but I can't find Caroline, Elena or Stefan. Matter of fact I can't even find Tyler. I decide to go too our meeting place incase Matt found someone. Matt's waiting there with Caroline and Tyler. "Where are Elena and Stefan?" I ask Matt. "I couldn't find them, I'm guessing you didn't either?" he answers and than Tyler says "Matt found us at the park and came here straight after, did you guys check the Salvatore place?". I look at Matt than Tyler than Caroline. "Seriously you didn't look there? Caroline, you go. I won't be fast enough." I say and Caroline dashes away.

-TYLER-

Matt just found Caroline and I at the park, we were fighting but no one has to know that. She's fallen for Stefan after everything we've gone through. I want to hate her but I can't. She looks at me and I look at her, I want to smile but I can't. I'm a werewolf now and I wonder if all that turning my self to break my sire bond effort is gone, all my efforts gone? Will I go back to the pain of the fist time the slowness of the first time? As I think about all of this and put everything through my mind Caroline goes to the Salvator house to make sure Elena and Stefan are ok, Jeremy goes home instead. I'm worried about Elena too but she wouldn't kill her self, not while knowing Jeremy is still alive. She wouldn't abandon him.

-STEFAN-

"I'll help you through this Stefan, I loved Damon too. We can make it through together." Elena says while taking steps towards me, I can tell she's trying hard not to burst out crying again. I want to turn it all off I don't want to feel but I know that if I do than Elena will be even more hurt. I will never hurt her again, not as long as it's in my hands. "You don't know how it is, your brother being dead. He is the one person I've known my entire life, vampire and human. He was the only family I had left and now he's gone. I have no one now." As I said that she slowly became face to face with me. "I remember one time I felt so alone, as if every one was gone. I had no one, but than this amazing guy said that I had _him,_ and now he has _me_." I looked at her in the eyes. I wanted to kiss her. I could tell a part of her wanted to kiss me but I know that she is as sad as she is because she lost her love. I lean in towards Elena, doing every thing in my power not to kiss her but I can't stop my self and I kiss her. Our lips touch lightly and than I speed away too a room upstairs realizing what I just did. She comes after me and we sit next to each other on the ground feeling guilty for kissing each other the same night my brother died. "I want to die," she says to me after what feels like hours of silence. I look at her curiously and she turns her head towards me. "As a matter of a fact I _would_ be dead if Bonnie hadn't grabbed me." She continued. "And now the only two people keeping me alive is you and Jeremy." She paused for some time than her voice got shaky and she talked as she cried, "I feel like the worst person on earth Stefan. I feel like a monster for kissing you, but you and Damon have been sharing my heart and I've had to choose but now there's no more question and I feel like an idiot for being have chosen Damon over you but I still feel his touch, his lips against mine I love him so much and I don't want him to be gone. I still love him Stefan and I can't get over him, I want to but I can't at least not yet. I love you so much Stefan and I want to be there for you every step of the way. I think that the only thing we need right now is each other even if it's not romantically we need each other and I promise you if you let me I will be with you and love you as long as I live but I still love Damon, and we need time to accept he's gone because my heartaches so bad." I'm in shock after she says this, I see she is hurting really bad but I can see that she does really want to be with me. She kisses me and as we kiss Caroline barges in. I'm in shock by everything; Elena's speech, Caroline seeing us kiss, how horrible I feel for kissing Elena the same night Damon died and I realize my crush on Caroline that Lexi had realized has somehow started to fade because I realize I love her but not like I thought, I love her so much as my very best friend. "Ok, I'll be down stairs." Caroline says shocked and seemingly broken, and dashes away. "Yes Elena," I say quietly and continue, "The only thing we need is each other and time. And I would love to be your friend." There's a pause. "Because I don't want to be a ripper but I don't want Damon to be gone either, I can't imagine waking up tomorrow and him not being there to plot and plan some weird Damon scenario. I need your help." I stop talking and she stops before speaking than says, "I miss Damon so much, I can't help but be mad at him for doing this to me" and tosses her head on my lap. "I miss him too" We just sit there and think. "Ten minutes, that's all I want with him and I'll never complain again. But we have to make it through for his sake. We'll just have to go through all of this together." I say. "Come on we should explain every thing to Caroline ". I shed a tear and get up ready to talk to Caroline. I offer a hand to Elena "You coming?"

-ELENA-

I take Stefan's hand and get up. I feel guilty for loving Stefan but I know Damon wants me to be happy but I know I'm nothing near over Damon. I keep thinking about how he betrayed me he promised he'd be ok, than I wouldn't have betrayed him and kissed Stefan I feel guilty but I know that he might hate that it's Stefan but will be happy I found love once more. Still all things aside I'm only alive for Jeremy and Stefan and even though I know Car can keep her emotions on and wont feel abandoned without me I also don't want to make her go through more than she has to so I'm also still alive for her. When she barged into the room how her face turned from relieved to shocked. I guess she couldn't believe I would do that. "Caroline!" I say loudly knowing that even if I said without yelling it she'd hear me. As I ran down the stairs a photo skipped my eye; it was Damon and Alaric. _Damon!_ Suddenly my body tightened and I tried to breathe but I couldn't so I collapsed. I burst out crying. Stefan and Caroline ran next to me. I curled myself up. I just missed him too much. Than I realized, He's _gone._I don't want to believe it, I can't believe it. He left me; he promised he would make it through. I trusted him and he died, I should have waited for him and he shouldn't have left me here. I don't want him to be gone, please Damon, come back to me, don't leave me. I love you please Damon. Please? "_Please, Damon?" _I said quietly. Stefan helps me sit up and holds me in his arms and makes me feel safe but I miss Damon so much. I hide my face into his chest "I miss him so much Stefan, I can't bare it" I say. "Elena, I'm sure he wants you to be happy ok? He can't come back, I'm sure he wants to but he can't, I'm so sorry Elena." Says Caroline. "Come on Elena, get through this together remember?" Stefan whispers into my ear. I can tell he's trying hard not to start crying too. NO matter what I'm facing he's going through much worse "I'm sorry, I just can't help it, Car, he lied and told me he'd be fine. I'm so sorry Stefan you're probably going through much worse." I say still sniffling and hiccupping and crying. They helped me up and Caroline rushed to hug me. "I love you Elena and I'm sorry about Damon but Jeremy has been so worried about you I'm also worried about him, I'm not sure he can handle loosing Bonnie." I stopped hugging her "Oh my god where is he?" I say worried. "He's at home waiting, hoping you'll return." She says. I say, "Oh my god I got to go." And hug Caroline and whisper into Stefan's ear "I'm so sorry I want to stay and put you first but I trust you not to hurt your self or turn it off ok? Promise me, I can't loose you Stefan." And hug him as he whispers back into my ear, " I promise" and so I whip my tears and leave to go to Jeremy. As I pull into my driveway I realize the door is open. I run inside and see Jeremy covered in tears on the couch "Jeremy!" Let out breathlessly. He turns around and looks at me. His eyes are red from crying and he looks exhausted but at the same time when he sees me he looks so relieved and full of joy it almost makes every thing else seem unnoticeable. "You scared me to death you know that?" he says slightly smiling; I run towards him and hug him as tight as I can and don't let go.

-CAROLİNE-

Elena walks out the door and it's just Stefan and me. Before she left she was on the ground wailing about Damon and not Bonnie and honestly I find that ridiculous because Bonnie has been there for her during things that Damon caused. "Caroline, I'm not sure you understood what was going on with Elena upstairs." Says Stefan and I look at him. "You're right Stefan, I don't, because after every thing Elena put you through and the fact that she is still hysterical about loosing her so called true love Damon completely makes me not understand why you were kissing her a _second _time apparently according to what I heard." He walks toward me looking hurt and I feel guilty but you know what he should feel bad. "Caroline, before going to Elena I talked to you and told you every thing I was going through I told you EVERYTHİNG. Caroline, I love you so much as my best friend and I need you supporting what I'm doing whether it's the smartest thing or not." I replied with a snarly comment that I am quite proud of "Well it seems like the word 'love' has started to loose it's meaning. Oh and I just lost my best friend and life companion too and even If we aren't blood related she was and always will be my sister." He replied quietly "I'm sorry Caroline, I know Bonnie meant so much to you. But I lost both of them and I know that you thought Damon was a bastard but please understand that this isn't easy." I fee guilty soon after and stay quiet. I walk towards him and hug him as I whisper into his ear "I think Elena is hurting you but you don't realize it. Still, as your best friend I will support this stupid decision." I felt like going back to Klaus now even though Tyler felt betrayed last time, he has something no one else does. To him getting mad is normal; I guess that means its time to say my good byes. "Stefan?" I ask him. "Yes?" he answers. "I think we should thank Liv for letting us through, she didn't stick long enough but she did fix mystic falls after all as an apology of her brother. And else than that, I'm going to leave mystic falls for a while." I'm going to visit Klaus but Stefan can't know.

-MATT-

"Matt!" I hear Caroline call my name, I run up to her "Car is every thing ok?" she

Answers, "Yeah, fine. Matt, I'm here to say good-bye. I'm leaving Mystic falls. I said bye to Stefan. Now Jeremy and Elena than I'm off." I'm confused. "What about Tyler?" I ask. "I don't know where he is and I don't think he wants to see me, at least not now." I don't understand, he told me he still loved her when he first came through Bonnie. "Car, don't leave, not yet. We just lost Bonnie and Damon. Now's not the time to go travel." I say to her and she shakes her head and hugs me. Next thing I know she's gone.

-JEREMY- I'm hugging Elena, "I'm so glad you didn't hurt your self." I say to her concerned. "Don't worry Jer, as long as you need me and want me I'm not going anywhere." Her saying that means the world to me. When I died and left her she couldn't handle it and burnt our old place down. My reaction would have been worse if she died. "Thanks for saying that" I say to her and she kisses me on the cheek. "I'm exhausted," I say by continuing. She smiles at me and as I turn around Caroline enters the house. "Wait." Elena looks worried "is Stefan ok? I was planning to go see him any way." she asks. "That's not it, he's fine." She says. "What is it?" I ask. "I'm leaving town." She answers. Elena runs to her and hugs her. I hear her whisper "is this about Stefan? I promise I can explain." "No that's not it, I doubt I'll be gone for long. I trust Jeremy will take care of you and so will Stefan. I need time away." She says. "Well good luck" I say trying to sound supportive even though I find it cruel for her to leave her friends like this. Especially now after every thing that just happened with Bonnie. And Elena leaves for Stefan and I go to bed.

-TYLER-

I just got a call from Matt; I can't believe Caroline is planning to leave without a good-bye. I run as fast as I can to Elena's house but when I get there I see Caroline's car driving away. I knock on Elena's door. "Caroline?" she says as she opens it. "Tyler?" she says as if she should be surprised to see me. "I need your car. I say to her. She tosses her keys at me and says "good luck" she says and I start the car. I driveve after Caroline honking my horn. Eventually she pulls over realizing I'm honking for a reason. "Tyler?" she says seeming surprised. "How can you be surprised to see me?" I ask her. "Matt" she mumbles angrily. "Yes, Matt. I'm glad he told me, where are you even going? What even happened to you happily ever after with Stefan?" I ask annoyed. "He still loves Elena, you were right. Don't worry I'm over him." She says calmly running her finger through her bouncy blonde hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She says. "Where are you even going?" I ask her hoping for a proper answer. "No where and every where" she answers and turns around as she says "Bye Tyler."

-STEFAN-

No one is home but me, Damon's _gone_ after 150 years he actually is gone. I was so stupid; I was actually starting to believe in forever. I'll survive, somehow I always do. I remember the first time I felt my life had no meaning left, I lost Katherine, and I killed my dad and turned Damon. I go up to Damon's room and notice a book I had never seen in one of his drawers. It is stated the end of last year. It's Damon's diary.

_**Dear Diary, god I can't believe I'm doing this, I think Elena likes me but than again Stefan might still hold part of her heart. But we are right if it must just not now. I love Elena and I will protect her but we're going on and off. She's a vampire and Jeremy died soooo I told her to turn it off I forever regretted that, I stole her from Stefan, I feel bad. I never will leave her side. Enough of this deep crap. Katherine knows this, humanity is a vampires greatest weakness but sometimes it controls you. And hope is a bitch. The problem with Elena is she wants me to be good but when people see good they expect good and I don't want to live up to any ones expectations. Some how she makes me a 'better person' I can't imagine what that means, Barbie thinks Stefan is her epic true love. I know she loves him. **_

I never realized he tried to write a diary. I feel like it's wrong of me but I need to keep reading. It's my memory of him. I decide to check the more recent entries.

_**Once more Dear Diary, I haven't written in you for a long long time. Technically not that long judging by how I'm a forever-living vampire. Sigh. Travelers have started to take over Mystic Falls they are undoing all the magic here AKA I am I shot man there and Elena is a girl who drowned so if we go there I will bleed out and she will drown. I won't have time to write but if I make it I will explain.**_

_**Stefan's dead, Bonnie has to find a way to bring him back. Elena seemed sad; she handled it well, too well. I realized she wasn't breathing and when we left I heard her crying. I feel bad for her but I know he will be back. A good guy like him doesn't go down without a fight. When I saw his body I realized how much I loved Elena but I realized before her I needed Stefan. Now dear diary don't get me wrong I love Elena with all my heart but there comes a point I need Stefan above all. **_

As I read Entries and paragraphs I came upon things I had no idea my brother cared about, things I never even considered. I read and read until I come to his last entry.

_**Well, I'm going to die. I'm gong to blow up Mystic Grill and die, but it's worth it, I'll come back (most likely) and I will have Stefan back, Alaric back, Enzo back and I guess Tyler back. I promised Elena I would make it but if not I hope she finds this and goes to the back pages. Also Stefan. Stefan if this plan is yet another failure I guess you're not reading but I hope it works even if I'm not back. The very last page is yours Elena and the one before that is for you Stefan. The others also have their own pages too by the way, EVERY ONE. Their names are on the tops of the pages. I'm not glad you're reading my diary, by the way. There's a lot of juicy and deep crap in here so sayonara my friends. **_

I read and read and my chest tightens. I want to read the parts he wrote for me but I can't handle it. Not to night. I go down and see Elena there. "Stefan! I was worried about you." She says and runs and hugs me.

-ELENA-

I enter Stefan's house I can't find him I try not to worry but I can't help my self. He walks down the stairs with his eyes full of tears. "Stefan!" I say relieved, I continue saying, "I was so worried about you." As I run towards him and hug him. "You ok?" he asks me sounding tired and sad. I look at him and realize something's wrong. "I guess, there's nothing new." I say than continue "what about you? You're the one covered in tears." "I'm fine" he says. "I told you this before Stefan. You're going to have to stop pretending everything's ok. The worst thing about loving somebody is if you loose them it hurts. I'm here for you Stefan every step of the way. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" I say sympathetically. He looks around in pain as if trying to make a hard decision "I found a diary, apparently he's been writing one. Damon. He wrote you a note at the back of it." He said with a scratchy voice as he sniffled and shed tears. Than he continued " I didn't read your part yet. I couldn't bear to read mine. I read parts of the diary though and it hurts like hell." I was shocked, I couldn't breathe. He wrote me something. Did he know he would die? I'm crying now. I know I have to be strong for Stefan but I'm crying. So I say; "I'm sorry Stefan. I'm crying. Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying." And he hugs me. I hug him; we just stand there hugging each other. He takes me upstairs and shows me the diary I try to breathe deeply as I open it I go to the last page.

_**Elena, I'm so sorry. I told you I would make it I promised not to ever leave you again. What can I say; no apology will ever be enough. I remember how I told you that I didn't let people see the good in me because I didn't want to live up to their expectations. It wasn't easy loving you but it is by far the best feeling ever. I want you to be happy and Stefan makes you happy. You're reading this because I'm not with you anymore. This silly stupid triangle of love is gone. I love you and I want you to be mine just mine but I can't be that selfish. You need someone to love and keep you alive and happy. I know that Stefan puts you before anything and he has deserved you all along. I can't do anything but be great full for having you. I love you Elena. I know how you're feeling, I've lost so many people and it hurts. Life sucks, get a helmet. I love you Elena. You have people who love you. For me, don't turn it off. Don't forget me please but don't remember me as a scar. I love you Elena, I will always love you. I can't be selfish. Please be happy get over the sadness and know that I'm ok no matter where I am I'm ok because I got to know you.**_

I read what he wrote and with every single word I struggle more to breathe. "What does it say?" Stefan asks me probably realizing my face expression. "It's going to be ok. Do you want me to read it?" he continues. I hand it over to him and he reads it. When he's done he looks at me than hugs me. He disappears and comes back with a glass of water. I drink it and he takes my hand and leads me to his room. "It's going to be ok." He says, hugs me than gives me his shirt. I put it on "go under the covers Elena. I'll take the couch." He says. I shake my head. "It's fine I can take the couch." He kisses me on he cheek and grudgingly leads me to his bed "get a good rest I'm going to need your help after I read my page in his diary." And so we both sleep in his bed after debating.

-CAROLİNE-I get a message from Stefan, Damon wrote me a message before he died. I'm at a motel on my way to New Orleans it's 8 AM. I open the attachments and start to read,

_**Hiya Barbie, ok so I guess I'm dead and if I'm not that's weird of you to be reading my death note to you. SO we haven't been 'besties' but I care about you, if I'm gone Stefan needs you, so does Elena. Don't leave their sides and watch them for me please. DO NOT let Stefan go on another ripper-crazed thing. I'm probably the only one who is ever going to tell you how stupid you are for not telling Stefan you love him. I routed for you two for a while but now I have a feeling he will get Elena. Honestly, he's kind of head over heals for her. Now little reminder Caroline, You can't just sit and wait for life to come, you have to go get it. Good luck, if you end up with that Klaus of yours, remember that he is like me, not that trust worthy. Bye.**_

Wow. I'm going to miss you Damon. I'm going to miss you. I change my clothes and drink from a blood bag, Put the blood bag in a plastic bag and put it back in my blood bag, bag. I gather the rest of my things and off I go. I drive for another couple of hours and arrive to the party city of New Orleans. I go to the closest bar and go for a drink. I find this bar with a bartender named Camille. She's nice but seems scared and I can see her vervain bracelet and smell it in her breath. "Do you by any chance know Klaus?" I ask. "Look what ever he did you can't beat him." She says quickly. "I'm not trying to hurt him. Now where is he?" I ask with low tolerance. "Fine." She says and gives me directions. "Thanks" I say and go to his address. I wait at his door. Eventually I get bored and knock on the door. Hayley opens the door. "Caroline?" I don't believe my eyes. Klaus is with Hayley. Klaus shows up behind her saying "What Caroline? She's in Mystic Falls". "Surprise!" I say cheerfully. "Come on in" he says and I enter. "Whom do I thank for the pleasure of you being here?" he asks. "Caroline Forbes" I say than laugh. "Well how long will you be staying? Can I offer you a room here?" he asks. "Actually I'm not sure how long but I think a while. Are you sure I can stay?" he laughs, "There are plenty spare rooms take any you would like." He says and so I go up. I'm faced with Mikael. I want to tell Klaus but I can't Mikael has my mouth blocked. He takes me to a room and places some gadget that I'm guessing is to block out noise. "Hello Caroline, I'm trusting you won't scream, if you do, not only will Klaus and you die but before I kill him I will torture you. Oh and I will kill Klaus after bleeding him out ok? " I nod. He continues, "Even if you do scream I have a gadget that will not let you be heard even by him. So, I'm going to kill Klaus. I know you're wondering how I'm alive. A really powerful witch has helped me come back to life without the anchor. And now I am here to kill Nicklaus. At first this witch trapped me but one of my other gadgets work for this stuff." I'm terrified. He unties my mouth. "Why did you capture me?" I ask. "Well you saw me and I had to act." He answered. My hands hurt from the ropes, they were vervained. Than I remember my daylight ring has a really sharp part that could burn things. Liv had done that as protection from the travelers incase they tied us. I burnt it of and make a plan, the stake is next to my chair so while he turns around to get something I grab the stake and run for the door I brake the sound gadget my throwing it over and as I run out the door he shoots me in the leg with a wood gun I scream and Klaus comes in. The stake is still in my hand and I'm not planning to let it go. Everything happens really fast, I end up saving Klaus and stabbing Mikael. We're both really relieved. I take a breath and sit next to Klaus. "Are you ok?" I ask him; he got shot like ten times in the back. He is in a lot of pain; I help him take all the wooden bullets out one by one and hear him groan, and then take them out of my leg, Haley watches me help him than leaves, probably couldn't handle the groaning. I help Klaus up. We come face to face and we can't help but kiss.

-MATT-

It's morning and I go back to the forest and sit down. "Hi, I'm Andrea, are you ok?" a girl my age with short brown hair in ringlets and hazel eyes stands in front of me with her hand out offering me help to get up, I take her hand and am looking at her in the eyes. "What are you doing in the middle of a forest alone? There have been a lot of animal attacks here." she says "I know" I say wondering if she knows about vampires. "You already know my name, what's yours?" she says. "Matt Donavan, pleasure to meet you. Are you new?" I ask. "Yes, I am. Do you by any chance know what happened to Mystic Grill?" She answers than asks. "Well, I used to work there and there was a gas leak." I answer and she says "Would you buy any chance want to grab a coffee with me?" "Of course. You name the time."

-JEREMY-

I wake up and Elena's not home, she said she wouldn't kill her self or turn it off so I'm not worried about her. I wish I were because now I can't make my self

get out of bed. I miss Bonnie too much and don't want to live without her but I can't die. Not as long as there are people who need and love me on earth. Once it's 2 PM I finally get out of bed and get dressed. I skip breakfast judging by the time and text Matt. ''Hey Matt, you think we could meet. Need to get my mind off things.'' he replies back in a couple minutes '' Sorry Jer, met this really awesome chick, I'm grabbing coffee.'' I sigh and go to a small park around the corner. I see a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail throwing her ball at the dog. The dog comes my way. "Hey, I'm sorry about that my names Stella. And this is Cookie, she's a labra doodle." "My name's Jeremy, Cookie is adorable. You must be new to this town. If you want we could exchange numbers and you could give me a call if you ever need a tour guide or I could take you out on a date if you would rather that." I say hoping this will help me recover from Bonnie. She smiles and nods. "Here's my number." She pulls out a piece of paper and writes her phone number on it. She hands it to me, smiles and walks away.

-TYLER-

After seeing Caroline walk away I feel pure anger, so I drive to the burnt down Mystic Grill. I see all the bodies and feel nauseous. I've killed but all these burnt bodies are still not a nice sight. End up finding what I think is Damon's body.

I lift it up and drag it out, I take it to my car and drive home. I wash him. His body still burnt but looking less bloody.. I take of his shirt and put on a clean unburnt one and you can start to tell it's him. I leave him in the old Lockwood cellar and go to Liv. I ask her to patch him up with a spell heal his wounds. And so I take her with me. She heals him and he looks like a clean Damon.

I take him back home again and strangely his pants and underwear is also brand new. I drive out of town to a funeral home and get a coffin. I tie it to my car and drive. I go to the old cemetery and with my werewolf strength I dig, fast. I slide the coffin next to the hole and call Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Matt. They come soon enough and see the coffin.

-STEFAN-Elena and I get a text from Tyler saying to meet him at the old cemetery. The one where Elena and I met. As we walk in the cemetery I see Tyler next to a coffin. Elena is a couple steps ahead of me as I hear her gasp. "Is every thing ok?" I say right before seeing Damon's body my self. "How is he not burnt?" I ask trying to keep my self together. Elena is already wailing. I walk toward him "I got him fixed up." Says Tyler, "I think you guys could use a real good-bye." Elena runs and hugs him. Than runs back next to me and kisses me on the cheek and keeps her arms around my neck. Matt just stands there not saying anything. "Tyler, this is really nice of you to do." He finally says. Alaric shows up but he's late. We all walk and pluck some roses I walk up with Elena because I can tell she won't be able to stay stood up. "Damon, you were a love that consumed me. You knew that that was what I wanted from the beginning. I thought we would be together forever, but our forever was cut short. I will love you for-" she said than started to tremble, I wrapped my arm around her holding her up and once she nodded letting me know she was fine I let go. "I will love you forever. I don't want to feel guilty for loving others than you too so-" she stopped. "So this is my good bye." She says and walks away looking sad but freer. Than it's my turn. I realize that this is my chance for a good bye but I don't want any one else to hear me. I stay quiet for about fifteen minutes and Elena comes to me realizing something's wrong. "It's ok Stefan, you can say it. We all love you. He loves you. We want you to let go and be happy. I know he wants that too." She says than hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. It's midnight or later already. Its been two days. "Damon. I don't know if I can say everything I Want to tonight in less than one full day. I love you Damon. I really do we have had some issues. Not some. We have had a lot of issues and this is the end. I never thought it would come but here we are in the twenty first century. You lived a life with love and heartbreaks. You lived for more than a century and a half. This is my good bye to you Damon. I hope you finally get to rest in peace." I say and walk back. Next is Alaric "I hope that you have amazing drinks as good as the ones we shared together wherever you are now buddy. Damon, we will never forget you." Matt says a quick good bye that still means a lot and we all slide the coffin in. We all put something like a rose or some dirt to burry him on top of the coffin and its over. Jeremy has been quiet the whole time. Probably thinking about Bonnie. "Jeremy, why don't you come with Elena and I. instead of being alone?" I say. He nods and we all go in the car and go to my house. Elena and I go upstairs to my room and I pick up the diary. Elena notices that I'm thinking about reading Damon's letter to me and sits next to me, "You should read it. That way tomorrow you will be one step closer to being ok." I nodded and opened my page. "_**Hello brother. I'm sorry for making you feel the sorrow of loosing your star, your one and only, your…. ME. I want you to know that I'm ok with you being with Elena. Do you know how weird it I to talk about being dead when you're still alive? It takes away all sympathy for the reader. It just makes it all seem unreal. I honestly want you to end up with Elena. Though, Stefan. You need to know that Caroline is in love with you. I should keep this a secret but that dumb blonde is just to dumb to tell you. I know that before I died you felt something for her. I'm guessing that if I know you well than you are back to Elena. Comforting someone or being comforted by him or her tends to create some kind of weird love or bondish thing. I love you brother and all I really want is for you and Elena to feel love and happiness once again. Not to ruin the sentimental generosity of me wanting only for you to be happy but I want to be selfish. So I'm being honest. I want Elena to my self and never want her to be with anyone else or you know, never be as full of love or feel the same way for anyone else. But that's just me being selfish. When I put all that aside and imagine all of you in a couple years and see you guys in love. Moved on but still remembering me. I want it to be like that but I also want there to be some kind of special thing that I can't be replaced. I'm sort of babbling in writing right now. I'm sorry your note is the longest and most full of my thoughts and that crap. But I think you are the main person who can handle taking all this. I love you and want you to be happy. Bye. I love you. Ok now for serious. Good-bye Stefan.**_

-ELENA-

I'm sitting next to Stefan as he reads his note from Damon. I just went to Damon's funeral with him and I think I'm one step closer to being my self and not having some kind of knife in my heart that keeps stabbing me over and over again. Stefan stops reading and looks at me he's crying. He puts his head on his lap and just _cries._ "Do you want to read?" he asks and hands it over. I read it. Even in his death note, he doesn't leave his jokes. I kiss Stefan on the cheek and say "I will never ever replace him with even you and you will never replace him with any best friend but we can move on. We should." I pause to take a breath. "Let's call it a night." I say and we both change and sleep in the same bed hugging and saying that it will all be ok. The next day I wake up around 9:00 AM and spend the day with Jeremy talking about how he wants to deal with loosing Bonnie and whether we should make a funeral with every one or one that is like the one we gave Damon. I spend some time with Stefan too. I manage to reread Damon's note to me and I still cry but less.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It's probably three weeks since I lost Damon. I'm still staying at Stefan's with Jeremy. I share the bed with Stefan and Jeremy takes the couch. We still don't really do much in Damon's room. I wake up one morning and Stefan's not there I slip on some elastic shorts and walk down stairs to see Jeremy at the coffee table eating scrambled eggs. "Hey Elena!" Jeremy says with a smile as if trying to hint that something was going on. "What's going on?" I ask with a slight giggle as I walk down the stairs. I see Stefan cooking while dancing, which I haven't seen forever. "I thought I might bring up an old favorite of mine and Damon's scrambled eggs." I wonder why everything is so much more cheery. Than it hits me, today's my birthday. I guess my face expression changed because Jeremy said soon after I realized "It took you long enough to remember. Happy birthday, Elena." I smile. Jeremy comes and hugs me as Stefan puts my eggs on a plate and sets the table with my favorite flower. Jeremy sits back down and continues eating. "Happy Birthday Elena." He said than kisses me on the forehead. I soon get a call from Caroline, "Elena! Oh my god (I hear her giggle) Happy Birthday! (I hear her giggle again.)" I say, "Hey Caroline! You never told me where you are? Seriously where are you?" "I've been touring every where meeting new people. Mostly vampire. I'm with one of them. His name is Charles. You should meet him." She says. "Sure" I say than "I love you! Got to go!" she says and hangs up. I look at Stefan and laugh. "Who was it?" he asks. "Caroline-" I say but before finishing my sentence his face looks nervous and I remember that Caroline liked him as in loved him. But I continued as if nothing happened, "Caroline called and sounded high or drunk or something." I say than laugh. He laughs too and we eat.

-CAROLİNE-

It's been around three weeks since Damon and Bonnie died and I'm starting to accept it. I'm with Klaus and my life is a lot more fun. I think I love him. He has a daughter though and I'm worried he will end up with Hailey. "Caroline, I've been looking for you" Elijah says as he walks towards me down the stairs. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Jeez Elijah, why so horror movie like?" I say at first sarcastically than laughing. He smiles "Caroline I think Klaus is in love with you. And I think you love him. I think you should tell Elena and the "gang" about it. Tyler perhaps?" he says. Suddenly feel all my muscles tighten and I feel breathless. Tyler would break if he found out. Klaus introduced me to Dvina. Maybe since she brought Mikael back without the anchor she can bring Carol Lockwood back… "Uhm… Yeah, Elijah? I need your help. Give me your word that Klaus won't find out thanks to you. And that you won't hurt her." His face expression changes and he is now only one step above me "Caroline, I cannot give you my word if I do not know what I'm signing up for." he says. "It's about Dvina" I say. We walk into the area the witches' are/hang out… I forgot the word. I see Dvina and run to her. "Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you. I need your help, of course In exchange for not telling Klaus about Michael." Her lips tightened. "Oh god. You're the famous Caroline Forbes, Klaus's crush. I'm more powerful than any vampire. I may not be able to kill him but I can bend him. I need something in return for what ever you want. Else than Klaus's niceness." She smiles. "Ok Dvina. I know you're smarter and a lot stronger than me so all tricks and games and funniness aside I need to talk to you in private." She nods. I look back at Elijah and nod, I mouth it's fine and I also whisper it knowing he'll hear me. We walk into a small area and "Ok. This is private; there's burning sage everywhere. No one can hear us. Talk." I look around and smell the sage. We had tried that trick with Elena and Bonnie. _Bonnie._ I keep thinking about her. It hadn't worked but when the original witch Esther used it, it worked. "Dvina, I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from. I'm in love. You may hate who but I love Klaus. He's sweet and kind when I'm around and frankly I think I make him more humanly. Trust me, he tried to kill all my friends. He tried to use my very best friend in a ritual. I had my share of reasons to hate him but now, I love him." I pause to take a breath. I see she doesn't like what I'm coming to. "Look, you obviously hate him or dislike him or just aren't his bestie but my friend, an ex hybrid, also ex boyfriend's mom was murdered by Klaus. I need a way to get him to forgive Klaus so that he will be ok with us being together." I sigh hoping she understands. "Oh Caroline, It's so obvious there's more to the story. This werewolf fella is in love with you, still. I'm guessing you want me to bring his mom back but I can't. The other side is gone. I can feel it. I also can guess his mom was either a human or an un triggered werewolf." I look at her, I'm tapping my foot against the ground. "So you won't or you can't?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Either way she was still human. If I could bring back humans I would bring back my best friend and, and my crush I guess you could call him." She says slowing down towards the end." She wipes a tear and "Whom was killed by your beloved Klaus. I can compel him if you'd like. But now that he's human can't you do that too?" she asks as she turns her back and starts to walk away. "What do you want from me?" I yell after her. "Nothing specifically from you. I just want a normal life." She says barely turning her head. I sigh and run out of the room. I see Elijah and I shake my head "She wants a normal life" I say quietly. I walk home with him and I go to my room. I see Klaus there holding some flowers. "I planned a surprise." He says and half smiles. I grab his arm and he leads me downstairs. He hands me a note "Meet me at the apparently burnt down Mystic Grill." I look at him confuse and he dashes away. I dash to Mystic Grill. I see a fully unharmed Mystic Grill. "Oh my god!" I gasp. I run inside. İt's as if nothing ever happened. All the whiskey and the bourbon is stacked up. No more traveler bodies. It's so new. I see Klaus standing in between two tables "I thought you might want your old life back." He says as Bonnie walks out of the bathroom. I start hugging her so tight neither of us can breathe but neither of us cares. We hug and hug than "Thank you Klaus" Bonnie says as she lets go of me. Than it occurs to me. Is Damon back? And I say it "Is Damon back?" I ask. He shakes his head as if he feels ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened but he wouldn't come. I found a witch powerful enough to resurrect but she said vampires were different and unlike anything else. She couldn't do it." He looks at the ground and I run up and amorously hug him. Only when I realize Bonnie staring with gooey eyes do I let go.

-MATT-

A couple weeks ago I met this amazing girl named Andrea and I think about her as I sit on the couch thinking over the last three weeks. Jeremy is on a date with some cute blonde girl and they're apparently on their way to some other town. Who knows if this girl is some crazy seductive ax murderer or psychopathic poisoner but either way he's happy. I hear a knock on the door and Caroline enters. "SURPRISE!" She screams with one of the huge Caroline Forbes smile on her face, which by the way is way to big for her face. She comes and hugs me than says "I have a surprise for you." She says and I look at her shocked because I find her being back a pretty big surprise. "I'm already speechless so I hope I don't get a heart attack." I say as I laugh. She grins and says, "Klaus come on in with the surprise that you are responsible for. Oh and Matt, no returns." I laugh. First Klaus enters then Bonnie! "Am I imagining this or, Bonnie is that really you?" She laughs and we hug. All I can think about suddenly is Jeremy and how he's probably sleeping with some hot chick in his car right now.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

-JEREMY-

Stella and I went to grab some coffee and really hit it off, now we're driving to who knows where and pull over for gas. It's been about two days since we left "This is awesome, I really enjoyed hanging out with you" she says than kisses me. Yes, we've hooked up. But that's not it. I really like her. I get a call from Matt. He's been calling me like mad since two days ago AKA the day Stella and I left. I click decline and a minute later he calls again. I decline and listen to the voicemail. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried she murdered you! That's not why I called. Sorry for ruining the surprise but Bonnie is back. She's freaking alive and she misses you. She loves you. I've been telling her you're out with a friend. Please, don't make me a liar and end things with Stella. Call me." WHAT. THE. HELL. How did this happen. Bonnie's alive! Bonnie's alive…. I started to really like Stella but I love Bonnie. "Stella, I haven't been honest with you." I say trying to figure out what next. She looks at me. "You see, my girlfriend had gone for a while without wanting to, basically against her will. And, she's back. I'm really sorry." I say and I can see she's hurt. She keeps looking at me and than the gas filler. "It's fine" I feel bad but I don't know what to do. "Sorry" I say. "It's fine" she says again, wipes a tear with her sleeve and "all done. Lets go." She says and gets in the car. The ride is quiet. "I really, really, really seriously like you Stella. You are one of the most fun people I know and that's saying something judging by how I'm the most popular guy on this huge universe. Please forgive me?" I say shedding a tear my self. I try not to separate my self from the road but I can't help myself. "This girl better know how freakin' lucky she is Jeremy. These couples of days I've spent with you have been a couple of my best days. I want you as my friend. I really do Jeremy." She says. And I feel guilty.

-TYLER-

I run to see Bonnie. I arrive and see her hugging Jeremy. At the door there's a girl I recognize. STELLA! "Tyler!" She screams and runs hugging me. "You guys know each other?" Jeremy turns around and asks. "Hell yeah! Oh god. We met one summer in middle school. Our dads became best friends." She says one arm wrapped around my neck. "Yep. We've been nonstop messaging since. Last time we saw each other in person was at my dads funeral." I add. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Bonnie!" I say as Stella loosens her grip around me. Bonnie lets go of Jeremy hugs me than returns right back to Jeremy. I can't believe I haven't seen Bonnie before now in the two days she's been here. I see Caroline at the back of the room with someone I recognize. KLAUS. "Caroline what the hell!" I say angrily. "Stefan is one thing, but Klaus!" Klaus gets up and pins me against the wall crushing my arm. I can't breathe. He has me by my neck. "He's human! Let go of him!" Caroline screams. Klaus lets go and I fall coughing like mad. My arm is broken and it hurts like hell. Stella runs next to me "Tyler! Are you all right! Oh god Klaus." The pain in my arm is horrible. I'm sure it's broken but Stella knows Klaus. "Stella. It's you?" He says with a grin. She takes out her hands at starts making him crash to the ground. Stella's a witch. Klaus is screaming. Crying. Caroline runs next to him and holds him. No matter what pain he's in I wish to be him. Loved by Caroline unconditionally. "She's whispering into his ear. "Shhh. My dad could resist compulsion. You resist magic. Ok?" Next thing I know she runs to Stella and in a flash, feeds her blood and snaps her neck. Stella was in a power trance so she couldn't see Caroline. Now she's passed out on the ground. Caroline feeds me her blood and I heal. Stefan and Elena go home. Bonnie goes to Jeremy's along with Jeremy who looks guilty for leaving Stella. Me, Matt, Caroline and Klaus wait for Stella to wake up.

**1 Month 7 Days Later **

**AKA**

**2 Months After Damon's Death**

-Stefan-

Bonnie's been back for a month. Elena's been overjoyed. We're getting romantically close. I' sitting on the couch in the living room and Elena's by my side. "Do you think we'll ever be back to how we were in the beginning? You know when we first met?" She asks. "It would be a shame if we do because we went through so much, I think we will get stronger. I love you Elena, I have always loved you. I will always love you." I say. My cheeks feel hot and she smiles. She leans in towards me and there's a slight pause. We kiss. We kiss until we run out of breath. I grab her in to my arms and I hold her as we keep kissing. I brush my hand through her hair. I carry her to my bed looking her in the eyes unable to separate my self. We kiss each other and lay in bed together thinking whether we should or shouldn't, it's only been two months since Damon so we don't. We talk for more than two hours in bed. Me shirtless in boxers and her with my shirt on. We're ready to sleep. It's probably 1 AM when we get a message from Caroline with a photo with the caption 'ENGAGED! WE LOVE EACHOTHER. NO WEDDING JUST AN ENGAGEMENT PARTY! NEVER GETTING MARRIED!' I look at Elena after reading the message. She smiles. "I envy how easy her life is." Says Elena. "I thought that would be her and Tyler" I say. But now Tyler and Stella are in love, Matt is dating this girl named Andrea, Jeremy loves Bonnie and I love Elena. "Yeah. It's weird. Every one is in peace for once. Except for the fact that Stella hates Klaus. "Elena?" I ask. "Yeah?" She looks at me her eyes shiny. "Do you think it's true? What Damon said, That Caroline likes me?" I ask. "Yes." She says without doubt. I tilt my head as if to ask 'why, "She seemed so broken when she saw us kiss two months ago. I know that look. It's the same look Damon had when he saw us when we were together in the beginning." She says. And I can't help but wonder if she loves Klaus.

-Elena-

It's almost 5 AM and Stefan's asleep. We talked about Caroline and Klaus, Damon and other stuff until 3AM and he fell asleep mid sentence. I love him. "You're staring." He says with his eyes closed. It reminds me of waaaaay before. I was staring at him and he said the exact same thing. I said it's called gazing. He said it's creepy. I said it's romantic. We both remembered because we relived it than started laughing and kissed. We get up. I go down stairs to prepare breakfast. It's my turn. He cooks six days of the week I cook one. I cook much less than him as in I only cook one day a week because his talent at cooking is much more than mine. As I cook scrambled eggs he comes down stairs and kisses me on the cheek grabs a loaf of bread and says "I don't want none of your scrambled eggs." I laugh and turn off the stove. We set the table and eat. "I should call Jeremy." I say and he nods "You most definitely should but first-" He grabs me into the air and I shriek. I drop the plate I was holding. I wrap my legs around his waist and we kiss. I love him… I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. My heart is filled with only love. Our bodies are warm against each other. He carries me as he kisses me and I feel like I'm flying. My love for Stefan is indescribable. Oh I love him. "let's eat!" he says as he places me on the table. I laugh and lie down with a sigh. Un purposefully I lie down with my head on a plate of scrambled eggs. "God" I say as I stand up. "I had to shower anyway." I say as I pick up the plate and empty it into the trashcan. I kiss Stefan's cheek take a shower. Change clothes, call Jeremy. He doesn't pick up. Call Bonnie. Busy. I can only imagine what they're doing. I go downstairs and Stefan left me a note. "Off to Mystic Grill. Need to see Alaric. Love You –STEFAN" I pick up a piece of paper and write "off to see Caroline." I enter Klaus's house. I hear panic. "Hello?" I say as a panicked Caroline grabs my hand and brings me to a panicked Klaus. "Klaus has been like this all night I don't know what's wrong." She says as she shows me Klaus sitting on the couch staring at the walls. "Klaus?" I ask. He stares ahead. I keep saying things hoping he'll talk. Finally he get's up and says "Of to New Orleans then." He grabs his leather jacket. "You coming? The choice is yours. I couldn't care less." He says to Caroline and I can see form her face that her heart just scattered. Maybe she does love him. She dashes toward Klaus and reads the message halfway out loud "The witches have me. I got Hope safe but they're doing dark magic. They will find her. Klaus you have to-" Klaus grabs her by the neck. "Drop the phone Caroline or I swear I will kill you. As she drops it I dash and grab it. I read the rest. "Klaus you have to save your daughter. They will kill her. Sent by Rebekah Mikaelson." Klaus lets go of Caroline and Caroline hugs him. He starts to cry. I swear that's something I have never seen. "I'm sorry Caroline, I'm so so sorry. I need your help. I may not win this one"

-UNKOWN-

I have no Idea what's going on. I'm stuck in a box, but where is the box. I was In pure light a minute ago. Nothing but light. I need to get out of this box. Was I in limbo and now in another dimension of limbo? It's so dark. I manage to force the lid of the box a little and suddenly the box starts to fill with dirt I panic I force and force till the box is full. I finally manage to open the box half way. I see light. I'm running out of breath from dirt. I still can't get out of the box because half my body's covered. I feel week. I'm starved. I feel like it's been month's since my last meal. Maybe it has been. I have so many questions. My main one is how can I open this box completely. I get half my body out and manage to squeeze out. I find A much smaller box on top than dirt collapses onto me. I open the box and find pictures notes. I am Damon Salvatore.

-DAMON-

I get out of the hole I was in and realize I was in a graveyard. I run for food. I need blood. How am I alive.


End file.
